onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chinjao
| affiliation = Chinjao Family | occupation = Head of the Chinjao Family; Pirate (former) | jva = | bounty = Over 500,000,000 }} is a former pirate and the leader of the Chinjao Family. He also joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance He is an old man, with a light-colored long beard and mustache. He is a large human, around as tall as late Edward Newgate. He has the number "12" tattooed on his left temple. Chinjao sports a black shirt, that shows his chest and round belly. Personality He seems to be a quiet and calm person, as he did not react to Luffy defeating Spartan. He is quite perceptive, unlike many people in the Colosseum, as he saw through Luffy's disguise. Chinjao also seems to hold grudges, and would believe that a child would inherit a parent's sin, as he wanted Luffy to pay for his grandfather Garp's actions. Despite his grudge, he is at least able to maintain civility by addressing his enemies with an honorific suffix. Relationships Monkey D. Garp In the past, Chinjao was nearly killed by Monkey D. Garp. For this reason, he bears a grudge against Garp and wants to take it out on his grandson, Luffy. Despite this, he shows a certain level of respect (if not out of sarcasm) by referring Garp with the honorific suffix "''-san''". Monkey D. Luffy Although barely meeting Luffy for the first time in the Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy never offending Chinjao personally, Chinjao nevertheless saw Luffy as an enemy based on his heritage with Garp. Due to this, Chinjao desired to take out his grudge against Garp on Luffy. As with Garp, Chinjao shows a level of civility by referring Luffy with the honorific suffix "''-kun''". Abilities and Powers In his golden age, when he was still a pirate, he had a bounty of 500,000,000 Beli. However, his current bounty is unknown and it may be higher. He was also able to survive an encounter with the famous Marine, Vice Admiral Garp, enforcing a good deal of power. Physical Abilities He generally uses his head for fighting. His headbutts are so strong, it is rumored that Chinjao leveled a frozen continent with them. He can easily destroy rocks and block swords with his head alone. He is also quite fast, to the point that he can headbutt his opponent fast enough to leave afterimages of his head, much like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling move. *'Buto:' He jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. He has also shown to enter a different state: when enraged, his facial hair starts waving, and he looks noticeably fiercer. History Past In the past, Chinjao was a pirate. In one encounter with Monkey D. Garp, he was nearly killed by the vice admiral. This led Chinjao to develop a life-long hatred for the man and his descendants. Dressrosa Arc Chinjao came with Boo and Sai from the country of flowers to participate for the Mera Mera no Mi. Chinjao witnessed Luffy defeating Spartan. He sat quietly as Boo and Sai spoke to Luffy. For the battle royale, Chinjao was placed in Block C. Later on, as Luffy and Cavendish were watching the fights of Block B, Chinjao approaches Luffy and asks him how Garp is doing and tells him that he once nearly died by Garp's hand, declaring soon after how he will seek revenge on Garp's grandson. Major Battles * Chinjao vs Monkey D. Luffy and Cavendish. Trivia * Chinjao (青椒), or qīngjiāo, means "green capsicum" in Chinese. * As of now Chinjao has the highest known active bounty and second highest known bounty, standing at least 500,000,000. References Site Navigation es:Chinjao Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Chinjao Family Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters